


Down By the Broken Tree

by orphan_account



Series: Kiss Me [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By watching Chanyeol and Jongdae fall in love, Luhan wonders if there's hope for him yet. A chance meeting with Sehun is all it takes for him to think there might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down By the Broken Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

"You're Oh Sehun," Luhan pointed out stupidly to the student he and Chanyeol were escorting from the library to his dorm.

"I am," the student replied, curious as to why the safety officer knew his name and why his identity was a big deal. "So what?"

"Oh Sehun," Luhan repeated.

Chanyeol looked at his supervisor strangely—he'd never seen Luhan act like that before, and especially not while on shift. "Lu," he whispered in a voice that was quiet for him but nearly a shout to everyone else, "you'll scare the guy. We're here to protect him, remember."

"Well, yeah," Luhan agreed as if it were obvious, and Chanyeol thought that fortunately his supervisor had snapped out of it. Until Luhan repeated yet again, "But he's Oh Sehun."

"We get it!" Sehun finally snapped. "My name is Oh Sehun. I'm a senior; nice to meet you. Now why the hell is that monumental enough to repeat my name three freaking times?"

"I kissed you," Luhan admitted, to Chanyeol and Sehun's shared surprise. "You and I were both freshman and Full Moon on the Quad is supposed to be a cross-class kind of thing, but I saw you in the moonlight and I just couldn't help myself."

"I remember you!" Sehun cried out suddenly. "I told you my name but your Korean was horrible that you thought I was asking about birds. I wasn't, by the way." He paused and looked at Luhan with interest. "You're Lu?"

"I mean, Luhan, but yeah," Luhan floundered in embarrassment, "you can call me Lu."

Sehun leaned in close and Chanyeol was amazed by the unusual feeling of being completely invisible. It was a new one for him and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, but with Jongdae sick and Luhan covering Chanyeol's boyfriend's shift, he supposed there was no one around to remember his existence. Certainly not Luhan and Sehun—not with the way they eyes each other hungrily as the three students slowly made their way across campus.

"You know, Lu," Sehun smirked as they neared his dorm and Chanyeol and Luhan prepared to leave. "It's been four years, but you were so worried about the birds that I never got to give you a goodbye kiss."

He leaned forward and his lips caught Luhan by surprise as they brushed his own brazenly. "That was for then; for the goodbye kiss you never got from me."

Sehun kissed Luhan again, making Chanyeol wonder if this is how the supervisor always felt around him and Jongdae—more than a little awkward and painfully alone.

"But that," Sehun added in a whisper against Luhan's small mouth. "That was for now. For tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. That was to say hello again, Luhan."

Luhan had been flustered up to that point as Sehun basically confessed right in front of Chanyeol's subordinate and in the middle of kissing, no less. But when Sehun's words were finished and yet his mouth still hadn't moved away, Luhan stood on his toes to peck Sehun once himself. "Hello."

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.


End file.
